


Score

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Caroline--"Well, is there anything I can do to help? And I'm not just saying that because I'm your coach and you're important to the team. If there's anything at all I can do, Duo, I'm willing to listen.""That's good to know." Without warning, Duo stepped out of the stall, coming to stand in front of him, dripping wet and gloriously naked. "My problem is you."Heero stopped breathing. "Me?"





	Score

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Heero Yuy sighed and glanced at the clock hanging above the row of lockers in the home team locker room, mentally shouting for the kids to hurry up and change out of their soccer jerseys and leave. Again he cursed the day he'd ever agreed to coach the soccer team -- the *state champion* soccer team -- when he'd taken a job as calculus teacher for Brighton Academy. But he'd been young, a new teacher, and in need of a job. While working for his teaching degree, his advisor had always said, "If you want to be assured of a job, you need to go into coaching." And while sports hadn't interested him in the least, he'd minored in physical education, never dreaming he'd actually be using it.  
  
And here he was, almost three years later, responsible for taking this team to the state championship this year. They'd missed the championship game last year by one game - one goal - and the principal had been Not Happy, to put it mildly. Heero feared his job would be on the line if they didn't make it this year. And with the way the boys were playing... he closed his eyes and wondered if any of the other high schools in the area were looking for math teachers. He had a feeling he'd need a new placement after the school year ended.  
  
It's not that the boys weren't playing very well. He'd only lost two seniors last year, so the team was relatively unchanged. But... they seemed to be lacking something. A drive. Motivation. And Heero wasn't good with motivating kids. He liked numbers. Numbers were simple and straightforward. They didn't need encouragement. You didn't need to analyze a mathematician's motivation behind his work. You didn't need to stroke an equation's self esteem. What did he know about motivating kids?  
  
They'd come within a few seconds of losing the game today. If it hadn't been for Anderson's last second goal, the game would have ended in a draw, and draws were Not Acceptable, again according to the principal. Win, win, win! Heero was getting sick of it. This coaching gig was starting to interfere with his regular classes, but generally, he liked the school, liked the location and liked the people he worked with. If he didn't want to leave, he'd have to find a way to get these kids on the right track.  
  
And he knew just who to start with. Their goalie. Duo Maxwell.  
  
Maxwell was a good kid, a bright student, and a dedicated team member. But Heero had noticed that Maxwell's attention span seemed to wane about halfway into the game. He'd allowed two goals this afternoon when normally nothing could get past the kid. He'd been a brick wall during the first half, but after the break... it was as if he'd lost interest in the game and they'd almost lost.  
  
Perhaps if he could sit Maxwell down and just have a little talk. There might be something going on in his life that was bothering him, or maybe academic troubles...  
  
Dammit. He wasn't a counselor. He really didn't know how to approach these kids. Duo especially. It was his dirty little secret. He'd been in lust with his student from the moment he'd seen him, decked out in exercise shorts, no shirt, lifting weights in the weight room that first afternoon Heero had been assigned to coach the team.  
  
He'd never mentioned his sexual preference to anyone at the school. Being a gay male teacher at an all boys' school would be his short ticket to unemployment. And he'd never been attracted to any of the other students -- or teachers -- only Duo.  
  
Duo had been a freshman when he'd met the young man. He was a junior now, barely seventeen, and it did disturb Heero somewhat that he found someone that young so alluring. But in the grand scheme of things, he was only five years older than his student. Not that he would ever take advantage of their teacher/student relationship or the boy's trust in him as a coach. But that didn't stop him from letting Duo star in his late night, masturbatory fantasies. And there had been many, many of those since meeting the young soccer player. So many, he sometimes had to take deep breaths and think of cold showers whenever he watched Duo on the practice field. He knew he was becoming slightly obsessed with his student, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Maybe in a couple of years, after Duo graduated...  
  
But he was starting to daydream again, and he needed to talk with Duo before heading home for the weekend. It had been a very long week and at that moment, he was looking forward to relaxing at home on his couch with a book and a beer.  
  
"See ya on Monday, Coach Yuy!" one of his players shouted, slamming his locker shut.  
  
"Nice defense, today, Yuki," Heero said, nodding at the kid.  
  
"Thanks, coach!"  
  
Heero looked around. "Has Maxwell left yet?" he asked, not seeing his goalie in the changing area.  
  
"I think he's still in the showers, Coach. You need him?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "I'll find him. Have a good weekend."  
  
"You, too, Coach!"  
  
Heero watched as the last of the stragglers left the locker room until he realized he was now alone. With Duo. Who was still in the showers.  
  
'Crystal blue, cold mountain streams,' he thought to himself as he walked toward the showers.  
  
He could hear water running as he approached, and began doing equations in his head, to control certain thoughts... thoughts he'd allow himself later, but now was neither the time or place.  
  
"Maxwell! You about done in there?" he called out through the steam.  
  
"Just about, Coach!" Duo's timbre voice echoed off the tiled stalls.  
  
"I need to talk to you before you go home," Heero said. "I'll be in my office."  
  
"Sure thing, Co... shit!"  
  
Heero paused. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Hey, Mr. Yuy? Can you do me a favor? I left my conditioner in my gym bag. Would you mind bringing it to me?"  
  
Heero hesitated. For one, he didn't feel comfortable rummaging around in his students' bags. And two... he'd have to walk into the showers to hand the young man his conditioner. "Ah, Maxwell, I'm not sure I..."  
  
"Please?" Duo's voice interrupted. "I'm trying to get all this soap out of my air, and I don't particularly want to walk bare ass naked out there. I might get a chill and we have a game on Monday."  
  
Heero had a mental image of Duo walking naked through the locker room and almost bit his tongue. He wouldn't actually have to get into the shower with Duo. He could hand the bottle to him from around the corner. Rummaging around in Duo's bag was the lesser of two evils...  
  
Heero returned to the locker room, finding Duo's bag easily enough. It was the only left sitting on one of the benches. He'd left it unzipped, and fortunately, Heero could easily see the bottle of conditioner wedged between an old T-shirt and a couple of pairs of socks. Not wanting to invade his student's privacy, Heero grabbed the bottle, returning quickly to the showers.  
  
He stepped into the steam and called Duo's name.  
  
"I'm almost done," the boy called out. "Can you hand it to me?"  
  
Heero stepped out onto the tile floor. The showers were sectioned off by walls of tile, but there were no curtains to allow for full privacy. The administration didn't like to give students full privacy. Who knows what mischief they could get into, away from prying eyes.  
  
Heero stuck his arm around the tile wall, bottle in hand, little drops of water beading along his arm. "Found it."  
  
"Can you put it on the shelf? I've got shampoo in my eyes."  
  
Heero drew in a ragged breath. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear Duo was tempting him on purpose. "I'll get wet."  
  
"What's the matter? The great Coach Yuy afraid of water? Wait'll I tell the rest of the guys."  
  
Heero could hear the laughter in Duo's voice. Steeling himself, trying to think of anything but the fact that Duo Maxwell was naked, wet and just a few feet away, Heero moved around the edge of the wall, fixing his eyes on anything that wasn't Duo, to place the bottle on the little shelf attached to the wall.  
  
"Thanks," Duo said, stepping out from under the spray.  
  
Heero ducked back around the wall. "I'll be in my office."  
  
"Hey, Coach? Why don't you talk to me here? It's Friday, and we both want to get home..."  
  
God was testing him. He was sure of it. "I don't think..."  
  
"Aw, come on. It can't be that bad, can it?" Duo paused. "You're not kicking me off the team are you?"  
  
Heero blinked, surprised at the worry in Duo's voice. "No! Nothing like that. You're one of the best players we have. But... I am concerned."  
  
He could hear Duo sigh, even over the water. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I just can't seem to hold my concentration much these days."  
  
"Do you know why you've been so distracted lately?"  
  
Duo chuckled. "Yeah. I have a pretty good idea."  
  
"Is there something going on at home that you'd like to talk about?" Heero asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"No. Nothing like that."  
  
"Is it your grades? I know the junior year curriculum can be challenging."  
  
"No. I'm doing all right. A's in everything but English, but only by a couple of points."  
  
Heero shifted on his feet, suddenly uncomfortable. "Is it girl trouble?"  
  
Duo barked with laughter. "No, it is definitely *not* girl trouble."  
  
"Well, is there anything I can do to help? And I'm not just saying that because I'm your coach and you're important to the team. If there's anything at all I can do, Duo, I'm willing to listen."  
  
"That's good to know." Without warning, Duo stepped out of the stall, coming to stand in front of him, dripping wet and gloriously naked. "My problem is you."  
  
Heero stopped breathing. "Me?"  
  
"Yes, Coach Yuy." Duo stepped closer. Heero found it hard to swallow. "I've noticed the way you look at me. On the field. At practice. In the locker room. You watch me. Or, more correctly, you watch my ass." Heero could feel his cheeks redden as Duo stepped even closer. "And it's very distracting."  
  
"I... I... Mr. Maxwell, I'm sorry. I didn't realize... I never meant to..." Heero fumbled over his words, his pulse pounding in his throat. He hadn't realized his interest had been so noticeable. He was in a bad situation. He was obsessed -- sexually -- with a student. He'd be dismissed from his position immediately when Duo reported him. He might even face some kind of criminal charge, even though he'd never given the boy any kind of overture... other than his now-obvious interest. Perhaps he could reason with Duo. Tell him it was just some kind of misunderstanding... that it would never happen again...  
  
"I just want to know one thing, Mr. Yuy," Duo said, putting his hands on his very bare hips. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I..." He thought quickly. Should he ask Duo to quit the team? No, that wouldn't be fair. He swallowed, coming up with a solution he wasn't even sure was possible. "I could resign as coach of the soccer team. Mr. Merquise is a good coach and could..."  
  
"No!"  
  
Heero blinked as Duo yelled at him. "What?"  
  
"No! You're the best coach we have. And that's not what I meant." Duo reached out and placed his hands on Heero's shoulders, stepping so close Heero could feel his clothes soaking up the water dripping from Duo's body as the boy plastered himself against him. "What I meant was... how long are you just going to look, when I really want you to touch."  
  
Heero's head swam. Did Duo just mean what Heero thought he said? Surely not. Duo wasn't into men. Was he? But the hand wandering down his stomach to brush the awakening hardness beneath his gym shorts seemed to suggest otherwise.  
  
"Du... Maxwell. I don't think this is appropriate," Heero gasped as the boy's hand rubbed down the length of him.  
  
"Of course it's not," Duo replied, as he sank to his knees. "But it *feels* right, don't you think?" Before Heero could answer, he leaned forward and began tonguing Heero's length through his shorts.  
  
Heero sucked in a sharp breath, slumping hard against one of the tile divider walls as Duo's tongue worked him. This was wrong. So very wrong. But Duo was right. It *did* feel right. More than right. But he couldn't let it happen. No, shouldn't. He was a teacher. Duo was his student. A very attractive student, but his student nonetheless. He was in a position of authority, and Duo was underage. Not by much, but the eyes of the law wouldn't see it that way. He had to stop this, before it went too far.  
  
"Duo," he said, his voice hoarse with pleasure. "Duo, you need to stop."  
  
Duo pulled away from his groin, just far enough to look Heero in the eyes. "Why? I want this." He smirked and leaned in to place a kiss against Heero's length. "I *know* you want this. No one's here. What's to stop us?"  
  
"I'm your teacher..."  
  
"And I'm your student. So?"  
  
"It's illegal..."  
  
"All the fun things in life are."  
  
"I'm older than you."  
  
Duo snorted. "By what? Five years? Six? Big deal. I like older men." He raised up on his knees and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Heero's gym shorts. "Look, Mr. Yuy. I want you. So much I can't think of anything else. My game's suffering, my grades are taking a nose-dive. I can't sleep without dreaming of you. I know you want me..." He pulled the material down slowly, exposing Heero to the warm, moist air. Heero bit back a groan of relief as the restrictive garment was pulled away. Duo looked back up at him. "I mean to have you, Mr. Yuy. Before you make me lose my mind."  
  
"Duo..." He was having a very hard time forming a coherent thought.  
  
The boy grinned at him. "Say it again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name." He leaned in and let his warm breath dance over the length of Heero's dick. "Say it again."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Mmm." He opened his mouth and drew the tip of Heero's cock inside, sucking hard.  
  
Heero opened his mouth to tell Duo to stop, but the sight of the long-haired boy on his knees before him, taking more and more of his cock inside his mouth, made any protest die before he could utter it. He'd dreamed of this for so long, had Duo on his knees in front of him in so many of his fantasies that the real thing overwhelmed him. All conscious thought fled his brain and Heero let himself surrender to the pleasure of Duo's hot, wet mouth. There's be hell to pay for this later, he was sure. But for the moment, he didn't care. All he wanted was Duo. To hell with anything else.  
  
Duo drew as much of him as he could into his mouth before choking a little and backing off. Heero knew he was large. He tried to be modest about it, but he'd had enough sexual encounters over the years to know God had been generous to him in that department. But Duo did not seem to be intimidated by his size. In fact, he seemed to relish it, bobbing his head, working his tongue along the ridge of the tip, drawing as much of him into his mouth as he could before slowly, slowly pulling back. It was torture.  
  
It was heaven.  
  
It was beyond anything he could imagine. And yet, that little voice in the back of his head, that nagging little guilt monster was yelling at him to stop this, that he was taking advantage of his student. The other part of him, the part that began moving his hips, matching the rhythm of Duo's mouth, scoffed at that thought, saying if anything Duo was taking advantage of *him*. And he was enjoying every minute of it. But his conscience fought back, enough that Heero knew he needed to pull Duo away, before they got any more carried away. He dropped one hand down upon Duo's head...  
  
And Duo changed tactics.  
  
The boy grabbed his hips, pulling him forward, stuffing as much of Heero's length into his mouth and down his throat as he could without choking and sucked. Hard. Enough to force the air out of Heero's lungs. He gasped and his fingers curled, tangling themselves in the thick, wet strands of Duo's hair. With no other thought other than Duo and Duo's mouth wrapped around his cock, he let his body take over, pressing Duo's head even further into his groin, his body trembling with sensation.  
  
Duo moaned around his cock and Heero moaned with him. The younger boy kept a firm grip on his hips as he sucked. Heero let his other hand drop to Duo's head. Digging his fingers into Duo's hair, holding him still, Heero took over, thrusting deep into the boy's mouth, again and again, letting his eyes fall shut, blocking out anything and everything except Duo's mouth. Below him he could feel the boy struggling to keep up, but he didn't push Heero away, which only urged Heero to thrust harder and faster, until his body began to clench and he knew he was only moments away from spurting into Duo's mouth.  
  
And as much as the thought of coming in the boy's mouth, watching him swallow his seed, excited him, he didn't want to end it there. He'd fantasized about Duo too long to blow it all in one shot, so to speak. So with more willpower than he knew he had, he gently pushed Duo's head back, letting his cock slip from the boy's mouth.  
  
Duo looked up at him, his bright eyes shimmering with an unasked question as he panted. Heero seemed to have a bit of trouble catching his own breath. His fingers were still buried in Duo's hair, and he pushed Duo's head back, moving his hips so the tip of his cock brushed against the boy's lips. Duo snaked out his tongue, trying to catch it, but Heero kept a firm grip on the boy's head, thwarting his attempts to bring Heero back into his mouth.  
  
Duo licked his lips and pouted. "Mr. Yuy..."  
  
Heero moaned as Duo breathed his name. He conscience gave him one last shot at stopping this, pushing the boy away before it went any further. But looking down at Duo, naked and wet on his knees, and the last shred of guilt was tucked away to be dealt with later. Right now, he wanted Duo. And he meant to have him.  
  
Tightening his fingers in Duo's hair, Heero pulled the boy to his feet. Duo grinned and pushed Heero's T-shirt up. As Duo pulled the garment over his head, Heero kicked away the gym shorts which had been caught around his ankles. He yanked his shirt out of Duo's hands and tossed it aside, pulling the boy against him, dipping his head until his lips were hovering just above Duo's. He could taste Duo's breath on his tongue and he reached up to again bury his fingers in Duo's hair. He could feel Duo, hard and ready, against his thigh, and it took every ounce of restraint not to turn the boy against the wall and take him right there.  
  
He brushed his lips across Duo's, barely touching his skin as he ghosted his mouth across his cheek to breathe into his ear. "I want to fuck you."  
  
Duo groaned and melted against him, a strong hand wrapping itself around Heero's cock. "Yes..." the boy hissed, pumping him with his hand.  
  
Heero brought the lobe of Duo's ear into his mouth, biting down, not hard, before letting go and pushing Duo off him. "Not here. My office. Desk..."  
  
He'd been reduced to grunting simple orders, but Duo didn't seem to mind. The boy stepped away, reaching over to flip off the stream of water from the showerhead before turning and walking away, in the direction of Heero's office, swaying his hips as he went. He looked over his shoulder at Heero, grinning. "Coming, Mr. Yuy?"  
  
Heero hurried after him. 'Not yet,' he thought, as he followed Duo's lithe form to his little office just outside the locker room. 'But I plan to soon.'  
  
His office was little more than a large closet with dingy lighting and a faint odor of mildew. But it served his purpose. It was sparsely furnished; a desk and chair, a TV and VCR in one corner, a bin for balls and a small bookshelf to hold his playbooks.  
  
Duo pushed open the door to his office and, leaving a trail of water behind him, turned to seat his bare ass on the edge of Heero's desk. Heero followed a moment later, closing the door behind them and leaning on it heavily. Duo perched on the edge of his desk like a grinning gargoyle, hair a tangled, wet mess that dripped water onto his notes for the next game. Not that Heero cared.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow as Heero continued to stare at him. He spread his legs and took his dick into his hand, stroking himself slowly as Heero took in the view. "Hope you're not just going to stand there, Mr. Yuy," he said, leaning back against his free hand.  
  
Heero shook off his hesitation and stepped between Duo's spread thighs. He pulled Duo's hand away, pushing him back so the boy was leaning on his elbows. Heero bent over him, eyes gleaming in anticipation of what he was about to do to the young body beneath him. "Duo," he breathed across the boy's flushed skin. "Tell me to stop and I will stop. But if you don't tell me to stop..." He trailed off, licking a long line down Duo's jaw, causing the boy to shudder beneath him. "...then I'm going to fuck that sweet little ass of yours right here on my desk until you can't move."  
  
It was a dangerous game he was playing, but dirty talk had always turned him on. It appeared to have the same effect on Duo because the boy let out a shuddering breath and reached between the two of them to take Heero's cock in his hand. "I wanna feel this in me," he said, his gaze smoldering as he looked at Heero. "I'm not gonna tell you to stop, Mr. Yuy."  
  
"Call me Heero," the older man said, before leaning forward and capturing Duo's lips with his own.  
  
Duo moaned out loud and opened his mouth to Heero's assault. Heero slid his tongue inside, warring with Duo's, fighting for dominance... and winning. Duo reached between their bodies and grasped Heero's cock in his hand, stroking him from root to tip. Heero growled, biting Duo's bottom lip before pushing him back against his elbows.  
  
Duo's skin was flushed and Heero ached to taste it, every last inch. He bent down, closing his mouth over one pebble-hard, red-brown nipple, blood surging to his already aching groin as Duo gasped beneath him. He bit down, hard enough to leave a mark, before switching to the other nipple.  
  
Duo tasted of soap and salt. He tongued the boy's nipples, making the kid squirm beneath him. But there were other things to taste, other crannies to explore, so Heero reluctantly abandoned Duo's nipples and moved his mouth lower, bending his knees as he followed a thin, sparse trail of hair down to his young lover's groin.  
  
Duo's cock was in front of his face. He leaned in and inhaled, breathing in the musky, wet, clean smell of the organ, not touching, but letting his breath dance over the length of it. Above him he heard Duo suck in a breath and could feel his eyes on him as he kissed the juncture of thigh and torso.  
  
"Please..."  
  
Heero lifted his head and looked up at Duo, perched on the edge of his desk. "Please what?"  
  
"God, please... put your mouth on me." His voice was hoarse, rough... passionate. Heero could do nothing but obey such a request and moved his mouth to kiss the tip of the boy's cock, letting his tongue snake out to lap up the drop of moisture that had gathered there.  
  
"Like that?" he asked, backing away slightly to lick his lips.  
  
Duo's entire body shuddered. "Fuck... yes."  
  
Heero reached up to place his palms on Duo's thighs, spreading the boys legs wide apart. He licked a line up the underside of Duo's cock, from base to tip, before taking just the head inside his mouth and sucking. Hard. Duo let out a strangled scream and fell back against the desk. Heero had to straighten, a little, to take more of the boy's arousal into his mouth, swallowing as much of it as he could, using his tongue to drive Duo wild.  
  
And it did. Duo couldn't keep still. He writhed on top of Heero's desk, hands flailing until they came to rest on top of Heero's head and fingers buried themselves in messy, chocolate hair. Heero grunted as Duo's grip on his hair tightened, but he did not pull away. Duo tasted divine. But he didn't want it to end quickly, for either of them, so with great reluctance, he pulled away.  
  
Duo groaned at the loss, hands dropping limply to his side as Heero stood. He could feel the intensity of Duo's eyes on him as he walked around his desk to open the top drawer, pulling out a worn, well-used tube. He kept one in his office for emergencies. For the nights after practice, after watching Duo on the field, when he couldn't hold out long enough to get home to release his frustrations.  
  
He slammed the drawer shut and hurried back around the desk, moving back into his space between Duo's legs. The boy lay lengthwise on top of the desk, on top of papers and a playbook Heero knew had to be digging into his hip. He yanked it out from underneath Duo and tossed it aside, then opened the tube and squirted some of the slick, cool gel onto his fingers. He moved his hand down, letting his fingers rest against Duo's entrance.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" he asked, applying just enough pressure to make the boy gasp.  
  
"Since the moment I saw you for the first time," Duo replied breathlessly. "Please... hurry! I wanna feel you inside me!"  
  
Heero pressed his fingers forward, sliding them all the way in to the last knuckle. Duo cried out, bucking against his hand. "You like that?" Heero asked, moving his fingers in a scissor-like motion.  
  
"Christ... more!" Duo's cock bobbed against his stomach. Heero's mouth watered, just looking at it.  
  
"You want me to fuck you?" Heero asked, pushing in another finger.  
  
"Fuck me, pound me, split me open. Just... God! Hurry!"  
  
The desperation in Duo's voice was his downfall. Withdrawing his fingers, he quickly slathered some of the gel over his cock. Tossing the tube onto the desk, he pushed Duo's legs up and positioned himself at the boy's entrance. Keeping his eyes locked on Duo's face, he slowly pushed his way inside, gasping as Duo's body gave way, drawing him in deep, deeper, until he was in, buried to the hilt, Duo's body spasming around him.  
  
He took a deep, shuddering breath, letting Duo's legs rest on his shoulders as he bent forward, supporting himself with hands on either side of Duo's body. Duo's eyes were clenched shut, and the boy was biting his lip. Heero reached up and smoothed away a lock of hair from Duo's forehead. The boy opened his eyes, looking up at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Heero asked, fighting his body's urges to move as Duo's channel continues to clench around his cock.  
  
Duo let out a long, drawn-out breath. "Y-yeah. Think so." He didn't sound to sure of himself.  
  
"We can stop..." It physically pained him to say those words, but he would do it, if Duo asked him to.  
  
"God, no!" Duo reached up and cupped Heero's face in his hands. "It's just... I've never... I mean, with toys, but not with a real person." He swallowed and drew Heero down to him. "I only wanted to with you. Not with anyone else. Please, don't stop." He sealed his plea with a kiss, hungry and desperate. Heero hesitated only for the briefest moments before kissing back, tasting the deep recesses of Duo's mouth before pulling away for better leverage.  
  
"Just relax your body," he said, taking hold of Duo's legs for support. "We'll go slow."  
  
Duo just nodded, taking several deep breaths. Heero made a tentative move with his hips, pressing forward, just enough for Duo to feel him. The boy hissed, his body tense.  
  
"Relax," Heero said again, beginning a slow, rocking motion, a little forward, slightly backward. His own body was trembling with the effort of going so slow, but he wanted Duo to enjoy this, enjoy *him*. He wasn't going to rush this. Not when it was so much better than his dreams.  
  
Little by little, Duo began to relax. The tension began to melt away, and Heero found it easier to move within Duo's warm, tight body. He was able to withdraw, just a little, pushing back inside with ease. Duo's entire body was flushed pink, and the boy's breathing hitched. A small moan was the only sound he made as he began to move with Heero, rocking his hips up as Heero withdrew, then down as he thrust back inside. He tossed his head from side to side, wet tendrils of hair sticking to the things on Heero's desk, soaking reports and play sheets. Not that Heero minded.  
  
"Mr.... Heero... fuck!" Duo groaned and arched his back. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit down on his knuckle.  
  
"That's it, Duo," Heero murmured, speeding up the pace of his thrusts just a little more, going a little bit deeper. "Feel me inside you."  
  
"Ah!" Duo gave a sharp cry, his other hand flopping about on Heero's desk. "God!"  
  
Heero adjust his angle slightly. "You like that?"  
  
"Yes!" The tight channel tightened around Heero's cock. Heero grunted and started snapping his hips forward after withdrawing slowly. Duo writhed on top of his desk, making incoherent sounds and clenching his fists in his own hair. Suddenly, his body went taut. His eyes were open wide, but Heero could tell he wasn't focusing on anything. He mewled, long and loud, calling out Heero's name in desperation.  
  
Heero took the hint. Bracing himself, he reached down and took Duo's cock in his hand, pumping quickly even as he stilled his own movements inside his young lover. Duo shouted, his head thrown back, and his body began to convulse as he came, shooting pearly strings over Heero's fist and his own chest.  
  
Heero hung on, gritting his teeth as Duo came. Despite his body's demands, he wasn't ready to follow Duo to completion, not just yet. He still had more of Duo's delectable body to explore. He intended to take his time, even if he had to fight his own body to do it.  
  
Duo collapsed against the desk, breathing heavily, eyes closed. Heero waited as patiently as possible, but the sight of Duo lying spread open before him, legs in the air, cock up his ass, was almost too much. The boy's skin glistened with sweat, and Heero ached to run his tongue over every inch.  
  
"H--Heero?"  
  
Heero raised his eyes to meet Duo's. "Enjoy yourself?" he asked, giving the boy a small smirk.  
  
Duo nodded, licking his lips. Heero followed the boy's tongue with his eyes. "Fuck... that was... I never..."  
  
Heero chuckled. "Yes, it was. And there's more."  
  
"More?" Duo squeaked, half afraid, half excited.  
  
"Much more." Heero rocked his hips again, causing Duo to moan and open his eyes wide.  
  
"You didn't..."  
  
"No. Not yet. Not too soon."  
  
Duo blushed. "I'm sorry..." he started to apologize, but Heero cut him off.  
  
"Don't be sorry. It was worth it, seeing your face as you came." He rolled his hips again, adding a little thrust to his movements. "Feeling you come around me, knowing I made you come by fucking you... god, Duo. It's a powerful feeling." And addictive. He thrust again, causing Duo to moan. "And I didn't want it to end just yet."  
  
"You're still hard!" Duo exclaimed, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head.  
  
Heero thrust harder. "I am. And I intend to last a little while longer yet."  
  
Duo groaned and let his head fall back against the desk. Heero found a steady rhythm, and concentrated simply on bringing Duo back to the point of arousal. Duo's body was lax against the desk, and Heero could move freely inside his young lover. But the height of the desk was awkward and his muscles in his calves began to strain with the effort. With a soft grunt, he stilled his movements, causing Duo to open his eyes.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero didn't say anything in response. He simply withdrew, causing Duo to whimper as he did, then gathered the boy's almost-limp body in his arms.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trust me," Heero said, bearing them both to the floor. He turned Duo around, on his knees, legs spread wide. He pressed his own chest to Duo's back, repositioning himself at Duo's entrance. With a long groan, he pushed back inside, going even deeper than he had been able to on the desk.  
  
Duo gasped out loud, almost falling forward. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's chest and held him in place, moving his hips with urgency as he began to pound his cock deep into his lover's body. Duo began to move with him, undulating his hips and reaching back to clutch at Heero's hip, urging him on.  
  
Heero barely registered the touch of Duo's hand on his hip. His pulse was pounding in his ears and sweat was beginning to drip from his hair. His body moved in a primal rhythm, taking Duo they way he'd only imagined in his fantasies. He could feel his own body tensing, and he dipped his head to bite down on Duo's shoulder.  
  
Duo cried out, and Heero felt him slip a hand down to pump his own arousal.  
  
"That's it, Duo," Heero whispered harshly into his ear. "I want to feel you come around me again." He gasped as Duo clenched his ass. "Ah! That's it. I can feel it. You're almost there. I am too. Just a little more..." He enclosed Duo's pumping fist with his own, guiding the boy's movement. "So close, Duo." He hissed as he felt his balls begin to tighten. "I'm going to come inside you..."  
  
"Oh!" Duo lifted up on his knees, taking Heero with him, as his body jerked and his ass clamped down around Heero's cock.  
  
Heero shouted in return, burying his face in the crook of Duo's neck, his body trembling almost violently as he spilled himself inside Duo. His vision vanished, replaced by white, hot light. He thrust again and an electric charge shot up his spine, almost bending him in two. He rode the crest, clinging to Duo as his body continued to convulse, until, at last, there was nothing left, and they both slumped to their knees.  
  
Heero leaned heavily against Duo's back, his heart trying its damnedest to beat its way through his chest. He drew in a seep, ragged breath, inhaling Duo's scent, sweaty and male, as he tried to bring his body under control. Duo's head rolled against his shoulder and Heero leaned down to kiss the juncture of his lover's neck.  
  
"Are you all right?" he gasped, tightening his arms around Duo's torso.  
  
"I... I think so," Duo replied. "But I don't think I can move."  
  
"Good." Heero shifted slightly on his knees, groaning as they protested being ground into the cold tile. "Neither can I."  
  
The remained locked together, skin glued to skin, hair stuck in... interesting places, chests heaving as they each tried to catch their breaths. Duo shifted, causing Heero to groan softly, as his lover's body continued to clench around him.  
  
"Oh god, Duo! Don't move like that," he moaned, letting his head drop to Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, but I think my legs are asleep," Duo said sheepishly.  
  
Heero sighed, not wanting to move. But his own legs were beginning to tingle. "Give me a second," he said, wanting to make the moment last as long as possible, not willing to withdraw from Duo's warm body just yet. When his feet began to protest in earnest, however, he took a breath and shifted Duo off him. Duo gave a soft cry as Heero withdrew and fell to the side. Heero followed, propping himself against the front of his desk. He stretched his legs in front of him, groaning in relief. He pulled Duo into his lap, spreading his legs to nestle the boy between them. He swept the tangled mass of Duo's hair aside to place a trail of kisses along Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah. Better than. Ecstatic. Over the moon." He chuckled. "And sore."  
  
"I'm sorry." Heero could feel the guilt beast stir.  
  
"Fuck. Don't be. It was better than I imagined." He took Heero's hand and moved it down to his spent cock. "And I imagined quite a lot."  
  
"So did I," Heero murmured, running his free hand through Duo's hair.  
  
"Why, Mr. Yuy. You old pervert," Duo teased, turning around to face him, slipping his legs around Heero's waist.  
  
Heero smacked Duo's ass even as he pulled his lover forward. "I'm only five years older than you."  
  
Duo grinned. "I know." He leaned in to nibble at Heero's lips. "And that means you'll take longer than me to get your second wind. So when do you think we can do it again?"  
  
"We can't."  
  
Duo blinked at him and pulled away. "And why the hell not?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "We shouldn't... *I* shouldn't have let *this* happen. Doing it again... I'm not sure that's wise."  
  
"Fuck wise!" Duo shouted, hitting Heero on the chest with both fists. "I want you! You want me! What's wrong with that?"  
  
"What's wrong is that you're a student and *I'm* your teacher. It's wrong. It's immoral. It's illegal."  
  
"I don't care! I love you!"  
  
Heero froze. "What?"  
  
Duo blushed and looked away. "I know I don't know much about you. But I've been in love with you since the day we met. And don't tell me I'm too young to know what love is! I know what I feel for you!"  
  
"Duo, I..."  
  
"No!" Duo pressed his face against Heero's neck. "No! Don't say it! Please!"  
  
Heero brought his arms up to stroke Duo's back. "I won't say it. Because... I think I feel the same way."  
  
Duo lifted his head, eyes wide with surprise. "You do?"  
  
"I... can't explain it. I've been obsessed with you since the day I was assigned your coach." It was his turn to blush. "And I don't mean with just your body. With *you*."  
  
Duo smiled at him before crushing their lips together. Heero sighed into his young lover's mouth, enjoying the taste of him for just a moment, before pulling away. "But we still can't do this again."  
  
Duo's face crumpled. "But..."  
  
"Not until after the next game."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'll be sore enough as it is for the game on Monday. I can't risk my best goalie missing a game on account of a well-fucked ass."  
  
Duo chortled. "But after...?"  
  
"*If* we win, then... we'll see. I could use an assistant off the field."  
  
Duo smiled again, eyes sparkling with mirth. "We'll win. I guarantee it. I don't think I'll be quite so distracted, if I'm playing for a goal."  
  
Heero snorted. "I thought the goal was to win the game."  
  
Duo shook his head. "Nah. The goal was you. Always you. I tried out for the team when they introduced you as the soccer coach at assembly my first year."  
  
Heero pushed a strand of hair off Duo's shoulder. "And now that you have me... what do you plan to do with me?" he asked, grinning.  
  
Duo smirked. "First, I'll win Monday's game for you," he replied, leaning in to kiss the corner of Heero's mouth.  
  
"Mm-hm." Heero returned the little kiss with one of his own.  
  
"Then, you're going to fuck me against the shower wall." A kiss was placed on the opposite corner.  
  
"That's... doable." Heero caught Duo's bottom lip with his teeth.  
  
Duo pulled away and stuck out his tongue at his lover. "And then, I'm going to win the next game for you. And the next. And the next. And..." He pressed his mouth to Heero's, opening his lips in invitation.  
  
Heero accepted and spent the next few moments twisting his tongue with Duo's, their lips making a wet smacking sound that made his groin stir. He pulled away gently. "And then?"  
  
Duo grinned. "And then I'm going to win the state championship for you. And we're going to celebrate in a most... delicious... way..." He punctuated his words with a kiss, and Heero gasped softly. He pushed Duo to the ground and moved to crouch over him, braced on hands and knees.  
  
Duo gasped as his back hit the cold tile. "Heero?"  
  
"I'm not going to risk you being too sore to play on Monday," Heero said, bending his head to lick at the inside of Duo's thigh. "But there are other things we can do in the meantime."  
  
Duo chuckled. "I like the way you think, Coach."  
  
Heero pushed at Duo's legs. "Spread your knees, Mr. Maxwell. I see my goal and intend to score."  
  
Duo grinned, and did as Heero ordered, lifting his legs. "And I hope you won't mind if I don't try to stop you."  
  
\--End


End file.
